the naruto show!
by cherryblossom001
Summary: a naruto show with your host cookie-chan and sakura-chan ask questions make any request to our new guests anybody welcome and reviews are big help!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto show !!! I only own this crap not the chracters ! Lets just move on J

Cookie-chan: And we have our host sakura-chan now sakura chan can you please introduce our first guests?

Sakura: well sure we have team gai here so please welcome them

Tenten: hi everybody!

Cookie-chan: hi tenten uhh I have a question for you I mean this show Is mostly about interviewing our guest right? So how come gai didn't make you wear those retarded jumpsuits no offence lee but why?

Tenten: well since we just met him then and he got lee all wrap up about youth and those traning while he was still a kid and he was just like him too I guess they were born people without chakra and a proper haircut no hard feelings too lee.

Sakura-chan ohh yeah and readers you can ask any questions or and request and cookie-chan will approve them as best as she can.

Cookie-chan: oh yeah and neji I've been thinking which do you like tenten or sakura?

Neji: well I can say tenten since I know her better and she's mostly my type

Sakura: yeah im not into you icicles anyway but whay not me?

Neji : well I like sporty girls like tenten but I do like your medic skills but you know I just know her better.

Cookie-chan: and lee I can't believe you can't get the record of thickest eyebrows in the world o.0

Lee: well gai sens--

Cookie-chan: never mind I get it

Sakura: well this is just just stupid so lets call some other people here now introducing team kurenai!

Hinata shino kiba : sits down on the opposite side from team gai

Cookie-chan: well welcome team kurenai enjoying coming here?

Kiba: yeah XD!! We are and to all my fangirls there don't stalk me ever again! You got that!?

Cookie-chan: …..ok……………………what was that about?0_0

Kiba: well I got grounded for three weeks for having fan girls destroy my room for my stuff.

Sakura: bummer now we have a fan girl of yours from somewhere on suna hiya there what's your name?

fan girl: hi kiba-kun!!!!!

Kiba: ohh god! She stole my portrait of me and akamaru!! Hey give it back!!

fan girl: well I here kinda wrote a love poem for you kiba kun!!! Here

Silently I stare at you

You don't know I'm around

I know where you've been

I know where you are bound

I know where you live

I know where you sleep

You don't even know me

But my love for you runs deep

I see you in my dreams

I want me in your's too

I want you to know ans love me

But there is no way to tell you

This is how it's going to be

It will, and has never changed

I'll continue to be your stalker

Don't think that I'm deranged

I love you but you'll never know

Cuz I'm your silent stalker

I'll continue watching you; well,

Until I kill and find another…--* screen disconnects*purposely 

Kiba: …….0.0.….*slowly goes way*

Sakura and cookie-chan: whoops she got disconnected right when it was getting good.

Sakura: now while kiba 's gone hinata have you told naruto your personal feelings?* glares at neji* 

Hinata: * blush* n-no n-not yet but s-soon.

Sakura: will you sut the stuttering crap cuz it's annoying but not as annoying as fan girls.

Hinata : ok then 

Shino: hello sakura cookie….

Cookie-chan: uhh…….. Who are you?

Shino : *sulks* like I said hello no fair you recognized hinata and kiba really fast

Cookie-chan : duh I can recognized them easily since kiba always with akamaru and hinata well she always has a blushing face.

Sakura: true well for now I and cookie-chan who will be called just coo-chan next chapter and as you can see we will need some reviews and some questions for next chapter we will also have the entire akatsuki as guest next chapter so think of questions request we don't mind we will give you our gratitude if you review and you will also receive something from the skatsuki gang kisses hugs cookie money kismet's fish daily magazine you just named it!

Cookie-chan~3

Kisame :Hey why my magazines?

Cookie-chan: just deal with it or I'll give them your legs for shushi or call zesu for dinner*evil look*

Kisame: o-ohh okay yeah you're a real pal*sarcastic*

Cookie-chan: huh?

Kisame: nothing please review and favorite or we won't show up…………..just kidding XD


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 :P

Show 2 well so far I got bored so I decided to put on another chapter sorry for the people there who didn't got to ask questions but akatsuki will always

Be here when I tell them to so don't worry viewers or reviewers but I got bored too soon but hi! dark-chan I love your stories!J

Coo-chan:so welcome you guys today me and sakura have here is the akatsuki gang!

Deidara: don't call us that-_-

Coo-chan: I do it if I want to or I'll turn you into a she male dei-kun or should I say dei-chan…..*smiles evily*

Dei: change my mind okay go ahead call us whatever

Kisame: thank god you got bored now my magazines are spared right?

Coo-chan: no I gave them to tobi he wanted to make you a shark scrapbook from the pics on your magazines and inside one of your magazine there was a picture of you kisame and I can show it anytime*evil smirk*

Kisame:0.0 ohh god! Not that picture im begging you that's way too private don't show it!!! Im begging you!

Coo-chan: ok I won't do it cookie-chan is a good girl……not!

Kisame: that isn't funny

Coo-chan: sure now sakura-chan has entered

Sakura: yo? How's everybody the host is here with the akatsuki….

Sasori: sakura………

Sakura: sasori I thought you were dead but never mind that you turned yourself back to human?

Sasori: I had to just to stay alive

Tobi: yeah yeah cookie-chan can tobi have some cookies?

Coo-chan: no and tobi can you buy me some sush--……….ohh right my bad kisame*kisame sulks and curls into a ball*

Coo-chan: uhh sakura-chan kisame is probably going to destroy my favorite sushi shop so can you maybe give him a lollipop or something since im sure the viewers do not enjoy a sulking tuna on the couch I'll take weeks to get that off the smell!

Kisame: hey!

Sakura: anyway kisame why don't you and itachi tell us about how you guys met each other and how you got along?

Itachi a.k.a. weasel:well when I went to akatsuki I met all the members orichimaru was there too that time and the leader pein showed me around when we passed orichimaru's room it creeped me out since all of his experiments was there and then I met kisame well at first we didn't get along sice kisame underestimated me and he was asleep the whole month sice I put him in Magenkyo sharing an he never bothered me again. So that's it the the other members joined.

Coo-chan : whoa that's awesome hey deidara I've been thinking does any fan girls stalk you?

Deidara: yes the clay bird that I took a bite from my fight with kakashi

Was stolen a few days ago I think they destroyed a wall.

Coo-chan: well deidara we have here Is a gift for you from a fan.*hands deidara a box*

Deidei:*opens box* whoa dude! Awesome this is this is……the new more explosive clay with all the kind of explosive powder in it!! ohh thank you thank you!

Coo-chan: you know who it's from?

Deidei: who?

Sakura: from tobi or should I say madara.

Deidei: what?…….Ahhhhhhh!!! get it away *explodes*

Coo-chan: clean up on ile four!

Sakura: that's going to leave a mark

Hidan: off fail dude you got fucking pawned by tobi~!!!! Lol

Coo-chan: so fucking true dude you should get him back deidara wha'd you do to tobi anyway?

Deidei: I put minefields on his room

Coo-chan: lol! Dude every other akatsuki are getting donuts just so you know

Sakura-chan: hey guys im going to have to end it here for now since zetsu ate our camera man but we'll lauche part two of this next time J

Coo-chan: ok I'll give you the same offer if you review to this story anybody isfree to use this idea to another stories but tell me what your vesion's name is since I really enjoy these kind of stories and a few things in this story is something I got from dark-chan's story ask akatsuki and sakura a question or something so don't give me all of the credit and again question are going to be a huge help to me so im not forcing you but it will be appreciated ^_^

Kisame: aww god can I at least have the picture inside the magazine now I can't leave something like that on you hands.

Coo-chan : whoops it landed on ino's bag over there*evil again*

Kisame: shit!!

Sakura: cookie-chan that's mean you know that ino knows every goosip in the world and she can spread it in five minute to a whole village!

Coo-chan: I know but then kisame destroyed my fav. Sushi shop so just revenge. Bye thx for reading ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Coo-chan: yo? Every how's everybody doin? coo-chan here as you're host with sakura-chan

Sakura: yo? How's everyone hey kisame what was that pic that coo-chan was talkin about huh?

Kisame: uhh……………………………….

Coo-chan: hey kisame come here im sorry for treating you bad last time and im sorry for missing your questions dark-chan now we'll answer them and I will make you a guest but it might be on the next chapter since were just kinda answering questions or doing dares so here is her dares or questions so akatsuki or naruto characters pay attention.

Sakura-chan: okay so here's from Love-Sakuraxakatsuki A.K.A dark-chan also I love your stories J

Hi Cookie-chan can i be your guest on the next chapter pls?Questions and request do you like Sakura? and can you kiss her on the cheek pls? do you want to kiss Naruto on the lips? who do you like? have you kissed Neji?If not can you do it now? do you like Saskue or Itachi? can you hug Sasori pls? who do you like and why have you fan girls after you? do you hate Deidara? rule Cookie-chan and so do you Sakura-chan,you can call me Dark-chan or Dark,anyway vote on my poll peoples and check out my stories if you like Sakura and the akatsuki.

Akatsuki: yes we do she looks cute with her smile (un), and we'll gladly kiss her on the cheeks *stands up and lines up to kiss sakura-chan on the cheeks*

Sakura-chan:*blushes really bad*

Hinata: u-uhh I-I d-do*blushes*

Naruto: really hinata-chan then want to get some ramen?

Hinata: *faints*

Cokkie-chan:…………o…k….well lets carry on nothing to see here except a fainting hinata.

Shino: uhh…. I kinda like hinata…..*blush* since she's not a fan girl and she's calm most of the time.

Tenten: yeah I haven't kissed neji yet so since you didn't tell me where to I'll kiss him on the cheeks but make sure next time to tell me where *come up and kisses neji on the cheeks.

Neji: *fainted*

Cookie-chan: fainting must be on their blood or something?

Sakura-chan: uhh I would say itachi cuz he's more hotter and that duck butt bastard left me on a bench….a bench who still does that even if he asked me now I won't say yes until I make him suffer the same thing.

Itachi:*smirks*

Sasuke:* goes to emo corner*

Cookie-chan: what a dick dude.

Sakura-chan:*hugs sasori tightly*

Sasori:*hugs back*I like sakura-chan's hugs but tobi's is deadly.

Kiba: Uhh I kinda like ino since she loves dogs and I have fan girls why? Well somebody started selling out pictures of me working out or with my shirt off some are really personal.

Cookie-chan: (inner's: ohh god he's onto us we'll have to get him off) uhh ohh kiba I saw akamaru broke his leg on the street hurry and help him the poor thing.

Kiba: *runs on the street* im coming akamaru!!

Cookie-chan: sucker

Tobi: no tobi likes deidara-sempai but sempai always play tricks on tobi :'(

Cookie-chan: deidara how could you :{ I expected better

Sakura-chan: *hugs tobi*poor you…

Cookie-chan: thabnk you dark-chan Now this is her second dares or questions sorry for forgetting to put that on the second one give it up

Tobi: uhh this is from Love-SakuraxAkatsuki

Can i dare the Akatsuki? i dare you to be nice against Cookie-chan. i dare you to kiss Sakura. dare you to be mean against Saskue. i dare you to kill Tobi in his sleep. i dare you to annoy Deidara before he tries to kill you. i dare you to cuss at this was a good chapter keep i up :)anayway until next chapter From Dark-chan

Cookie-chan: yea anybody can dare akatsuki or others it's more fun that way( atleast none of them are for me heheh)

Kisame: do I have to be I had enough I'll be dead before then she's evil I tell you why don't you believe me!!!

Cokkie-chan: come kisame why don't you come and help me make some shark fin soup and shushi you're nice tome like tobi right..…..*smirks evily**pulls kisame to a dark room.

Sakura-chan: ughh….we better leave them alone…..for now….

Sasori:* stands up and kisses sakura* * all akatsuki glares**smirks*

Sakura:*blushes*

Itachi: seriously it's my honor to be mean to him*door opens revealing sasuke*

Sasuke: itachi you bastard taking sakura away from me you retard you murdere--*itachi activates sharingan on

Sasuke: ugh!!!!!!! What is this!?!?!?! Ahh!!!!!!* runs around like a maniac*

Sakura-chan: O……k.. once again let's carry on.

Cookie-chan: what kill tobi no!!! besides deidara tried to kill tobi more than a hundred times before really and tobi still made it good*nods head*

Tobi: uhh tobi has already done that so tobi's done with his schedule but I have another time for that since you insist

Tobi:*stands beside deidara's ear* deidara!!!!!SEMPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DEAIDARA!!!!-SEMPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOBI!!!!!-IS!!!!!!-A!!!!!!!!!!-GOOD!!!!!!!-BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: ahhh!!!!!! I can't hear damn you tobi!!!! Sophistication!!!

Sakura-chan: deidara calm down if you can't hear anything then come with me I'll fix it right here actually……….*cough cough* deidara-sempai I LOVE YOU……………….

Deidara: really!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

sakura-chan: im not sure yet I still like some other people you know..

Deidara: : '(

Cookie-chan: deidara you are such a crybaby you have no right of telling tobi how to be cool when you cry like that look at itachi so hot…..so emotionless…..so hot……so cool….

Sakura-chan: uhhhh………. You said so hot 2 times……..-_-

Cookie-chan: ohh great she's being a smarty pants again.

Sakura-chan: ohh really of course im smart besides you don't even know what kaleidoscope means

Cookie-chan: what the hell do you think I am a computer?!?!?!? Im not a super girl you know!?!?!?

Sakura-chan: well so am I

Cookie-chan: sure who else knows how to say kaleidoscope or spell it huh!?!?!? And you aren't such a computer much you would be more than a computer

Sakura-chan: ugh! Fine besides you're just a lazy bum sitting in the computer writing stories

Cookie-chan: sure and everybody can be a lucky character like you not everyone sakura don't you know how many people out there are fans of you wishing they could be you well not everyone is that special either :'(

Sakura-chan:……

Itachi: were having some minor technical difficulties actually scratch that were having some staff difficulties we apologize for unanswered questions or dares

Well that's it for now will cookie-chan forgive sakura or will sakura forgive cookie-chan I don't know vote on a poll to see who's more right sakura-chan or cookie-chan please vote!!^_^


End file.
